Changing Tides
by Iwannabeamarauder2010
Summary: Edward meets Bella when they are human he is edward masen.Edward courts bella. Carlisle is her real uncle. She knows the rest of the cullens are vampires eg alice rosalie emmett jasper emse carlisle. Edwrad gets sick and Bella drowns and they get changed.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer - I do sadly not own twilight. Just maybe a little part of my fan fic story ideas. This is just a tester. If i get enough good reviews I shall keep it going so remember to press the button if you want this story to continue._**

* * *

EPOV

It was the summer of 1915 and as the hot weather converged on me. I contemplated when I would eventually find my love. I mean yes there have been days when my mother would set up tea in the back garden and invite over 'suitable women.' She liked to think I would get married soon to a woman in particular. However I expressed my distaste to her and she let it be. I was only fifteen soon to be sixteen; however this was normal that boys my age should start 'the hunt' for a suitable wife and be married off. It was traditional. What every mother wanted for her son. There was a new girl in town. My guess is that mother would invite her over for tea but she would be just like the rest of them. Only wanting me because I am rich and 'the local catch' as Marilyn once put it.

"Edward. Come here please" Mother was calling through the open window

"Coming mother!" I replied. What she wanted was probably to tell me the new girl was coming round.

"Edward I have invited the new girl, Isabella over for tea in the garden. I would like you to look acceptable. I am going to set up tea in the garden and you shall go get into your suit. She is Dr Carlisle Cullen's niece"

Carlisle Cullen had a niece? My heart leapt. He was such a nice man and brought up the right way. If his niece was brought up the same way then she would be perfect. What am I saying? All women from around here were the same. She wasn't from around here though. I rushed upstairs and pulled out my best suit. It was traditionally black and fitted me perfectly. I walk down stairs and right into my mother. I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh Edward! You look… Wonderful!" She beamed. I loved to see her smile. She looked like a child on Christmas morn when she smiled. Father said so himself.

Father stepped through the door and engulfed my mother in a hug and a kiss. She giggled when he gawped at my attire.

"Oh Eddie. She got another woman coming over for tea?" I mean yes I looked formal but then again I wore suits everyday. Not quite as formal I must say.

"Yes father. It's the new girl Isabella Cullen. Dr Cullen's niece." He smiled as I said her name.

"Ah yes. Lovely girl. I met her when I dropped by the Cullen's today. She was very hospitable. Oh Elizabeth. Esme wanted to know if you would visit her for tea this week. She knows you've been rushed off your feet." He gave her a knowing look and waited for her response.

"Of course. I shall drop her a note." With that mother rushed off and father proceeded to look at me.

"Edward. This girl, Isabella, she is different. Be gentle with her feelings. She lost her parents a couple of year's back which is why she moved at the request of Carlisle. She lived in London before. She has a lovely English accent. Ah well she shall be arriving soon. I want you to sit at the garden table and when she arrives I shall take her coat and lead her through. You are to stand when she makes herself present."

I had done this routine thousands of time. If my mother had her way I would the entire female population in Chicago over for tea. I sighed and answered

"But of course father" He waved his hands and I walked to the table. I sat down and gazed absentmindedly at the flowers in the middle. I heard a timid knock at the door. My father opened the door slowly and I heard him speak.

"Hello, I'm Anthony Masen I am pleasured to be having you in our household today. This is my wife Elizabeth Masen" She stuck out her hand and Isabella took it. She curtsied and I noticed her brown eyes, the color of chocolate. They were beautiful. She was not overly tall either. Just the right height.

"Oh Isabella such a pleasure to meet you. Such a pretty dress." My mother sighed. My mother was right. It was deep blue and reached the floor. It was form fitting not like all those girls who wore big puffy dresses in pinks and yellows. She blushed deeply and it set of her alabaster skin perfectly. I heard her voice ad it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Her English accent made her sound a perfect bell like voice.

"Why thank you Mrs. Masen. And it is such a pleasure to be here Mr. Masen. I'm Isabella Cullen; I am delighted to finally meet you both properly. Mrs. Masen the dress was from England I had quite a few shipped over. Some of them have never been worn." She blushed again and my heart leapt. My father spoke up then.

"Miss Cullen Please call us Anthony and Elizabeth. We would like you to feel at home" She smiled a little at this and answered.

"Okay Anthony I shall call you by your first name if you call me by mine. Isabella!" She giggled and my parents laughed. She had wit and she was funny. My parents loved her I could tell by their delighted smiles. But I was bewildered. She had made my parents laugh! Something I had trouble with!

"Oh alright Isabella. Would you please step forwards and meet Edward?"

"Yes" was all she said. But she said it with so much passion that I nearly doubled over. She walked in and I took in her full beauty. She had brown hair that was let down in light curls across her back. She had no make up on but she didn't need it. She had full lips that were a rosy color, the bow arching perfectly. Her chocolate orbs gazed at my face and she blushed deep red. Her skin was the color of alabaster and it was set of nicely by the blue dress she wore. She dipped her head in a part curtsy and spoke.

"Master Masen pleased to meet you. I am Isabella Cullen." When she spoke I actually think I melted.

"Hello Miss Cullen the pleasure is all mine. I am Edward Masen" She blushed again and I stroked her cheek. This only served to make her blush harder. My father looked at my mother and they exchanged excited smiles. I knew what they were thinking and they were right. I had found the one. My heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest and Engulf Isabella in a wave of kisses. I helped her into her seat and started to converse with her.

"So, Isabella I hear you moved from England. I was wondering what England was like."

"Well, Edward England is full of distraught at the moment what with the war. However it is such a lovely place and especially in the spring. I miss England so much but there are so many adventures to have in this world. Mine I say are starting here in Chicago" I gazed in awe at her explanation and started pouring the tea. I didn't particularly like pouring tea but it had to be done. She took a sip of her tea and smiled.

"So Edward I hear from your mother that you are into music, the piano especially" I loved the piano and had even learnt all the Debussy pieces just so that I could play them one after the other.

"Why yes Isabella. I adore the piano. We have a grand ebony piano in the library and I just sit there and play for hours! Do you play?" I asked. I had never found any of these women to play the piano or for that matter share my love of music. My face fell. Isabella wouldn't like the piano she would be more of a dancer. As if she had read my mind she answered.

"I never really had time for dancing other than Ballet. However I also adore the piano. Carlisle installed a piano just so I could play. The others, Emmet and Alice don't play. The prefer dance. I once even learnt all the Debussy pieces just so that I could play them one after the other." She exclaimed and I laughed and she gazed in wonderment.

"Just a little funny that's all. I did the same. Debussy is my favourite" She giggled. It was a beautiful sound and I found myself laughing with her. I could see in the background my mother spying through the kitchen window.

"Isabella? Would you like to have a walk around the gardens with me?" She gave me a nervous glance. Of course she didn't want to. I should have known. She looked at my face and saw something there. She smiled up at me showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Why of course Edward. I do love looking around gardens. Especially in the spring" She gazed over at the grassy area and smiled. I stood up and helped her out of her seat. We walked into the gardens and she linked arms with me. The contact gave me a dozen bolts of electric shock. It was amazing. She was amazing. I wanted to feel her next to me. To wake up and feel her sweet breath every morning as she lay next to me. It would just be the best feeling ever.

"Oh its beautiful!" She exclaimed.

I had taken her to one of my mothers favourite parts of the garden. It was layered in fressia's and lilies.

"So you like it do you?" She nodded and turned to face me her cheeks glowing crimson. I gazed into those beautiful chocolate brown orbs and she gazed into my green eyes. Silly I thought. We'd only met a few moments ago but we were already in love. It was mad so to speak. But I absolutley adored her. My mother who was still gazing out the window at us gave me an approving glance. I liked her and she was starting to see that.

"Oh Edward is that the time? I am so sorry I must be leaving. Carlisle wanted me home before dark so I do not have to walk very far you see" She spluttered and I gave her a kind look.

"Isabella. Its okay. I'll walk you home. Nothing will happen to you." I walked ehr back to the house and muttered some words to my mother.

"Okay Edward Anthony Masen I expect you home straight after" She galnced at Isabella before continuing her mini monolouge.

"You will not be going to the pub. You will walk Isabelola home and come straight back. Isabella it was so lovely to meet you. Will you be coming around more often for tea?" She glanced in my direction and I gave her a small nod.

"Oh why I would love to Elizabeth. Oh and Esme sends her regards. Thank you for gracing me with your company."

"No thank you!" My mother squealed and she let us leave.

"So Isabella?" I questioned

"Edward" She replied curtly.

"Well I wanted to know more about you. I mean you've heard so much about me."

"Oh well. I was born in 1901 in London England. When I was seven my uncle Carlisle and for all intense of purposes my father moved out to America. There is something about him I cannot tell you but I wish I could. My sister Alice, well adopted sister. Anyway shes so lovely and she loves shopping. We once took a months shopping vacation in Paris. Rosalie Hale came with us. Rosalie is being courted by my adopted brtoehr Emmet. She said she would never find a man out there as good for her as emmet was. He can give her what she wants. Jasper Whitlock is courting Alice and she feels it nessecary to bring him along on our shopping trips making me the chaperone and the only sensible person there. Carlisle has been in love with Esme ever since he first saw her and he asked for her hand in 1897. Four years before I was born. I can play the piano and the flute. My mother thought it was nessecary to get me singing lessons too. I cook. I learnt whilst in Paris with Alice. I learnt from Marco Pierre himself. I am now living here in Chicago after losing my parents in a bomb attack on Londons tube stations. They just flooded and my parents died." She sniffed. I had heard about this it was posted in the paper.

"I had heard I am so sorry Isabella. Oh I must say goodbye sweet Isabella. You have captivated me with your wonderus beauty. Goodnight fair sweet girl!" She blushed and mumbled goodnight befofre hugging me and rushing inside. Carlisle signaled his thanks with a nod nd shut the door. I reached my own house in record time and shrugged my coat off. My mother rushed into the hall. My father at her side. They both looked happy enough to cry it was amazing. I stared at them in bewilderment and my mother spoke.

"Edward. How was it, is this it is she the one?" My mothenew exactly what to say. All thoughts of Isabella came flooding to the front of my mind. Her beautiful eyes, hair mouth, skin...

"Oh mother. It was just wonderful, marvelous. Shes marvelous"

* * *

_**a/n: **_

**_This is just a tester. If i get enough good reviews I shall keep it going so remember to press the button if you want this story to continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or anything so you know just read if your interested lol! Sorry for the late update! Exams are rubbish and stuff but I think I did okay! Enjoy! By the way a picture of Bella's dress described in this chapter will be my proflie piccy for a while. but yeah read on! review and make me happy :0) Because i love reviews as much as I love my readers! :0)_**

**_

* * *

_**

BPOV

_Dear Diary,_

_I would have written about it being another boring week here in Chigaco had it not been for Edward Masen. oohhh hes so charming, sweet and hes good looking. I love his hair. Its an auburn colour and swept to the side. He is tall and slightly muscular. Ohhh hes so dreamy. I'd like to think my parents would approve of him. Carlisle does anyway. He seems to think Edward will do me some good. That i'll move on from my parents deaths and 'get a life' as Emmett quoted. Alice seems to understand and has arranged a shopping trip this weekend. Its only Monday though and she said she had a lot of planning to do. Does this mean shes taking me far away again? I hope not. My feet can only just bear her shopping here. What if she took me to new teritory like Italy. Oh my golly gosh wer'd be rushing around for centuries!_

"Hello Bella can I come in?" Carlisles muffled voie could be heard just visbly through the door.

"Why of course uncle you know that you can" I replied and he opened the door. I was sat at my desk and he gave me an apprasing look.

"So how did afternoon tea with Edward go?" He questioned taking the spare seat in the corner his golden eyes watching me.

"Oh it was wonderful. Madame Masen is so nice and Mister Masen too. They are very hospitable"

"Well I had hoped you would find young love. Your growing at a fast rate and we need to marry you. It's traditional"

"Why yes I suppose it is. I did thank the Masens quite a lot. They seemed happy enough to have me over"

"Thats a good girl. I must be leaving now" He kissed the top of my head and left for work. Carlisle worked at the local hospital as a doctor. The best doctor he was always on hand when I needed him. He was the best person in my world apart from now Edward. Edward I sighed. Esme called me down for dinner. I smoothed my dress and walked as gracefully as I could and this was pretty graceful for a clumsy person. I had to change for dinner and this time I changed into a powder blue wrap dress with a bow on the side. Alice would be proud. I walked into our grand dining room and blushed.

"Edward, um.. I... Hi!" Gosh I am such an idiot! The man of my dreams and I bloody blush like an idiot excuse my french! He looked atg me with his green eyes before casting a glance downwards.

"Oh hi Isabella. Esme invited my family and I over for dinner and well my mother accepted" He smiled to himself. I turned as the door opened and Aalice bustled in. Why couldn't she wait? Stupid impatient pixie. She was wearing a silver dress which flowed to her ankles. She looked beautiful. I commented on her dress and she looked at mine.

"Bella! Its gourgeous! Did you pick that up in Paris? Oh! You can now dress yourself!" She laughed. It sounded much like bells and I laughed with her.

"Yeah no more Bella Barbie" I said sourly.

"Bella what?" Edward asked and I blushed.

"Oh Bella barbie was Alices idea its.. um.. where she puts me in her huge bathroom and she changes my hair and clothes to look like I am a completley different person, its a bit tiring actually. I just sometimes wish she would let me read" I giggled and he laughed with me. Alice gave me a knowing look and ran out of the room. I heard her mumering to Carlisle.

_"Carlisle go and see for yourself! Its a totally new Bella who dresses better and she is acting completley different person round Edward!"_

_"Alice I can't intrude!" _

Just then I heard Esme walk in and smile at me. She gazed at Edward and spoke.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme, Esme Cullen. Bella's aunt but for all intense of purposes her mother." She extended her hand which Edward took.

"A pleasure to meet you Esme and such a pleasure to be in your home this evening. I hope you don't mind us being here" He let of her hand and was met by Carlisle hand.

"Doctor, how nice to see you again." He sighed and looked at Edward.

"How many times have I told you to call me Carlisle?" He swatted him on the arm and Edward grinned.

"Carlisle then" he smiled. Emmett bounded into the room shortly after with the blonde on his arm. What was her name? Oh yeah Rosealie Hale.

"How nice to see you again Rosalie!" She adored me as I adored her. She beamed at me and ran over to hug me.

"BELLAAAAAAAA!" She screamed and we linked arms.

"Whos the gorge man then Bella?" She smiled.

"Well this is Edward Masen" I blushed and she looked at me giggling slightly.

"Oh B I always knew we'd find you a man" I blushed even deeper.

"Rosalie Hale pleased to meet you!"

"The pleasures all mine!" He purred.

"Oh and of course you've met my brother Jasper Hale" Jasper walked in and shook Edwards hands. I hadn't noticed his parents standing in a corner beaming at us. Esme called the family to order and we settled down to eat. Yes I know vampires don't eat. However they didn't want to draw any attention to the fact they didn't. I looked around and allowed myself a small smile. The looks on thier faces was pricless Alice was close to vomiting you could see it in her eyes. Rosalie just ate and ate not really caring. I suppose she was comparing food to her looks and feeling good about herself. Emmett bless him. He never passes up a challenge and the light in his eyes as he concentrated on eating the vegetables and meat in front of him. Jasper nwas calming himself with his power and making himself like food. I could tell by the way he was eating as if he actually was human. Carlisle was eating occasionally iwth a disgusted look but making conversation to hide this. Esme just pursed her lips and put up with it. Carlisle turned his gaze to me and said.

"Bella this came for you today" He passed me a letter. I looked at it and gasped. I ripped it open at the back the handwriting all too familiar. I was lost for words I couldn't speak.

"What is it?" Alice whined in the background.

"Impatient aren't we?" Emmett threw backl at her and Rosalie shushed him.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked concern flavouring his tone. I snapped out of my day dream and answered in a small voice.

"Its a letter" I whispered and Emmett chuckled.

"We already know that Bella!" I cleared my throat before answering him.

"Its a letter off my dead parents" and then I deleved into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer - _ I do not own Twilight it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sorry its taken so long for me to update. Its due to courseowrk and what not. A Levels suck sometimes. However I will be trying to update more! Next of course is a BPOV and then we get to hear Edwards conversation with his parents. ooohh i'm excited! **

* * *

_EPOV_

What was she saying? Her parents were dead, they can't send letters. Its an abomination! Bella looked at me fresh tears grazing her eyes. She was so cute when she cried even though it upset me so.

"I'll r-r-read it!" She stammered

"Bella you don't have to-" Carlise was cut off by Bella

"Carlisile I-I want to." She insisted. When Bella wanted something she got it. I love her stubborness. It so cute. She stared at the letter before opening her mouth.

_"Our darling Bella,_

_Bella before you read this you must understand that we never wished to leave you. However it was not up to us. Our time was up God has taken us. We wrote this letter for Aunt Imogen to give to you in the event of our deaths. Bella we know that you will think you know what killed us but you must know we have been sick for a while now. We had the Spansih Influenza and we would have died sooner of later. There was nothing that could b done to save us. I am so sorry that we have to leave you in the lurch. Bella, please know that your uncle Carlisle will be the best opition for you at the moment and he will keep you safe. Times are becoming hard and you have to know that we wish you to find a husband as soon as possible. Your aunt and uncle will guide you in this decision. Bella we will miss your bright, bubbly personality dearly but do not waste any of your time greiving over us. As far as parents go we like to think that we did the best we could with the best we had. Bella, we love you and will miss you dearly. We could never have wished for a better daughter with such a caring nature. Bella you have it all. Don't give up and thats an order!_

_Much love and deep apologies,_

_Mother and Father._

The fresh torrent of tears that fell down Bella's face was never ending. I only wished to pull her into the biggest hug ever. As though Esme had read my mind she ran over to Bella and fiercely hugged her. I wanted to say so many things. However I could not form a coherent sentence in my head. It was too frustrating.I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Bella, I, I'm so sorry. I think It would be best if I left." I noticed her resolve in her eyes.

"Yes, Edward I suppose it would. How about you come to town tomorrow with me then back to the house for afternoon tea?" She knew that I longed to meet up with her constantly. She felt the connection too. I noticed how Carlisle and Esme's eyes lit up when she said that. It made me smile.

"Of course Isabella. I would love to. How about I pick you up at nine o'clock tomorrow morning?" She blushed before speaking again.

"Of course Edward. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodbye kind sir." She had stopped crying now and was smiling. Esme was positively beaming at her side. In some way I think Esme seemed to approve of me.

"Goodbye fair Bella" I whispered and Carlisle showed me to the door.

"Edward, wait" I turned to face Carlisle who was smiling to himelf

"Yes?" I enquired.

"I think you do Bella the world of good. We have seen some noticeable changes in her. Her eyes are full of colour again and she is smiling. Both Esme and I have agreed you have our permission to ask for Bella's hand" He was grinning now as he noticed me smiling.

"Thank you sir. You have been a gracious host. We will need to discuss this more. Firstly I must talk with my parents." He nodded and turned back towards the house. I smiled and proceeded to walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight though sometimes I wish I did because it would be cool**_

**Anway here is the BPOV I promised would follow shortly after the EPOV I just uploaed! ENJOY!**

* * *

_BPOV_

_Right so I am back to writing in my Diary after a very successful evening with Edward and his parents who left early. I love them to pieces. It is so funny. After receiving that letter from my parents I finally decided that I had found my peace with the world and that they wanted me to move on. After Edward had agreed to come to town tomorrow I blushed! Blushed! How stupid can you get? Way to be obvious Bella. Esme seemed very pleased by this though and Carlisle too. Are they plotting something? Ah well! They can't be helped they like a bit of romance. Wait did I say romance? Yep I did oooohhh I think I am falling in love with this impeccably perfect man. Carlisle showed him to the door and I could hear their quite murmurs. Carlisle came in smiling and whistling to himself which confused me. Carlisle never did that unless he was extremely happy. I will be on my best behaviour tomorrow. Ah I must go to bed if Master Edward wishes for me3 to rise early enough tomorrow. _

I was about to go to sleep when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Esme asked and I chuckled. She ran in at her Vampire speed which was perfectly understandable for me now. I loved Esme to pieces but was a little shocked when Alice and Rosalie bounded into the room behind her.

"BELLLAAAAA!" Alice and Rosalie whined

"Care to tell us what you are wearing tomorrow?" Alice asked and I blushed.

"Well I um..." I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out the outfit. It was a blue and black dress. Mainly blue. It had black almost netting over the top of the blue and a white collar with an attached bow tie. It had a plain black hat which almost looked furry and an umbrella that was black. I would be wearing my boots which were white and black. Alice and Rosalie looked at the outfit and grinned.

"It would look great on you BELLLLAAAA" They chorused and Esme agreed.

"So Bella what do you think of Edward?" Esme smiled and they watched me blush.

* * *

**So this is not really long but I can tell you the link to her outfit is in my profile. If you like it REVIEW! :0)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer - **_** I do not own anything to do with twilight sadly :0)**

**Okay so I updated yesterday with two chapters :0) yay finally I can breathe a sigh of releif. I an doing Edwards converstaion with his parents now so thumbs up. I will only be a short one and then we get a BPOV for their trip to town! YAY! He will pop the question soon but we will have some other POVS such as Carlisle, Alice, Esme and The masens! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE... OR HATE I DON'T CARE EITHER WAY ITS UP TO YOU! do feel free to ask any questions concerning this story or others that I am not really focusing on at the moment sorry if you are reading those but I will get to them in time Thanks :0)**

* * *

_EPOV_

I ran into the house and breathed an audible sigh. I have to tell my mother and father about Isabella and Carlisle's request.

"Mother? Father?" I walked into the drawing room to find them talking quietly.

"Ah Edward you've returned? With good news I hope" I looked at her before speaking again.

"Yes mother! Great news" I grinned and she looked startled.

"Do tell" My father stated blankly.

"I have a date tomorrow" I noticed how my father suddenly became excited along with my mother.

"Who with?" He enquired. I knew what he was getting at.

"Isabella Cullen" I whispered and my father turned to hug my mother. He whispered something in her ear making her blush.

"Where?" My mother asked smiling.

"We are going into town. I am picking her up at nine." My mother rushed over and hugged me whilst my father patted me on the back.

"What's next then Edward?" She sighed

"You've gotten another date with the charming and beautiful Isabella Cullen. The most dates you've ever had with any women might I add" She grinned.

"Carlisle well... he.. umm..." I tried to tell them but I was so happy that the words got stuck in my mouth. I also knew what their reactions would be and this then put me off telling them but it had to be done.

"Spit it out son" My father stated.

"He gave me permission to marry her" I whispered.

"What was that son?" They asked in unison not sure that they had heard correct.

"He gave me his and Esme's blessing to ask for her hand" My mother screeched with happines and my father picked her up they were both laughing with delight.

"Oh Edward this is wonderful!" My father smiled and my mother asked another question

"You do want to don't you?"

"Of course I do mother. She is smart, beautiful and caring. She puts others before herself and could never ever hurt any living thing" This only served to bring on another bought of screaming from my mother and laughing from my father.

"Edward you will ask her in one month. We will hold our annual ball for the towns people and you will ask for her hand right there and then." I nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight" I whispered

"Goodnight Edward" The chorused.

I silently slipped into bed ad closed my eyes.

_Goodnight my Isabella. Sweet dreams. I will dream of you and only you._

* * *

**Well it is done and I loved writing it. Another chapter will become available as soon as possible and I know I said BPOV but I might keep it as EPOV first because I have an idea for it that would not fit with BPOV. Please**

**R**

**Re**

**Rev**

**Revi**

**Revie**

**REVIEW!**

**You know you want to! :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer - **_** I do not own twilight however sometimes I wish I did.**

**Okay so here is the next chapter. EPOV again as I wanted to portray how he sees Bella and what she does for the people of the town. I just wanted to say thans to all of my reviewers especially:**

**ellaryne **

**who even though the story has been up for a while still takes the time out to review my chapters. Her words make my day! :0)**

* * *

_EPOV_

I was pulling on my clothes which was a simple day suit in brown when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Just a minuet" I called. I rushed downstairs and pulled open the door. You'll never guess who I saw. Oh you guessed it Isabella.

"Isabella? I was supposed to come and pick you up in an hour!" I exclaimed and she blushed.

"Bella" She corrected " I had spare time this morning and I just thought you might like to leave a little earlier before it gets too crowded" She blushed again and I took in what she was wearing. It was a beautiful blue dress that had black almost netting style on it. She had a hat, sun parasol and traditional boots. She looked absolutely stunning. She blushed yet again when she saw me noticing her appearance.

"Ah well if your ready to go then shall we?" I asked her looking into her beautiful mesmerising eyes.

"Yes of course Edward. I would love to" I offered her my arm and she took it I smiled.

"Edward? Edward?"

"Huh? OH!" She giggled and quickly covered her mouth.

"Aww that's cute!" She blushed and smiled back. We started off towards the local town Bella started up a conversation.

"So how are you finding today's weather?"

"Well it is a fair day. The sun is barley shining but it is quite warm. You?"

"Ah yes the weather pleases me. It is much better than the rain we experienced just last week" I laughed and she laughed along with me. It was beautiful. We arrived in town a moment later and Bella gasped.

"Oh Edward dawdling gets you nowhere!" I stopped because town looked so lively and bubbly at this time in the morning. I ran and caught up with her she smiled.

"Hey Miss Bella!" The man tending the apple store called and she walked over there me close on her heels.

"Master Edward" He stated with a small nod.

"Miss Bella I would just like to thank you on behalf of my family. My wife enjoys sewing and thanks you for teaching her. She would be here by my side if it weren't for her being pregnant with her fourth child." She smiled widely at this and replied sweetly

"Oh Mr Newton!"

"Mike!" He grumbled

"Mike, tell Jessica I am so happy for you both and how are Lily, Evangeline and Michael Jr?" He blushed before answering.

"Ah yes they are great. The girls miss you and Michael is learning to read with the books you sent him." She did so much for this family it made me smile

"BELLA!" A young boy ran at her legs and she grabbed him before swinging him into the air. It was cute. I can't wait to have children with her. Wait a little too soon?

"Michael! I haven't seen you in a while! Have you been practising your letters? Reading?"

"Yes, yes Bellie!" Aww she would be a great mother I concluded.

"Michael I'll send over some more books when you have finished. I must be going send my love to your sisters! You will be the man of the house some day so I expect you to carry that message!" He blushed and nodded before running off.

Bella turned to mike who passed her a bag.

"Bella, a small thank you! Your favourite a pound of Granny Smiths free of charge" I smiled. Bella was doing so much good to this town and I loved her even more for it.

"Oh Mr. Newton, you don't have to!" She cried Mike shook his head and chuckled.

"Always the stubborn one. Now go, take them." She laughed and nodded before hugging the man and walking off in the other direction.

"Bella that was something back there!" I smiled and she smiled back

"Yes, I like to help the less fortunate family's that live in near enough run down houses with little money. Mike and his Wife Jessica have had that stall in their family for over 45 years. I like to give back."

"Bella you are utterly selfless. The way you put others above yourself it makes me want to do more for you" She blushed and smiled

"Thank you" She turned upon hearing her name and walked towards another person

"Eric Yorke! What have I told you about sleeping outside? I told you Carlisle and Esme are happy enough for you to live with us!"

"Ah Bella I wouldn't want to intrude. I don't have a family so why impose on someone else's?" He cleared his throat before talking again.

"Who's your friend Bella?" She blushed

"Oh this is Edward Masen. Edward, Eric. Eric, Edward" He shook my hand. I like Eric he was a good friend to Bella and she helped him in so many ways too"

"Hi Eric. You really should listen to Bella she knows what she's talking about" He grinned.

"Edward man, I love her to bits she's a great friend and one of the only people who shows me any kindness but I like it out here specially at night when I get to look at the stars" He smiled and I was surprised no one showed any kindness for this man.

"Well Eric I think you are an honourable man and you deserve all the happiness you can find!" He smiled and blushed before Bella spoke

"Spoken like a true friend"

"It was an honour to have met Mr. Edward Masen! I hope to see you soon" He shook my hand again and I nodded.

"Very soon Eric" Bella turned as if to walk away but turned back to face Eric.

"Bye Eric take care of yourself remember to wash in the lake down that path" She pointed in the direction of the lake

"Will do Bella. Bye" He hugged her. We were walking away when Bella turned again to Eric. He looked sad and hungry.

"Hey Eric!" She called and he looked up.

"Catch!" She threw him an apple and he caught it.

"Thanks Bella!" He waved at her before taking a bite out of the apple.

"That was nice of you to do that." I commented.

"Eric and I go way back. I fell in the lake as a child and I was drowning. I was visiting Carlisle and Esme for the summer. No one would jump in and help me. Eric was walking down the path and saw everyone crowding around. Not even the police man would jump in. He did though he pulled me out and brought me back to Carlisle and Esme. They were so overjoyed. Carlisle and Esme asked him where they could send the thank you to and he revealed that his parents had died and he lived on the road." I was happy Eric saved her but upset his parents died. Everywhere we went Bella was constantly recognised. She did so much for the town and she deserved to get some back.

On her next birthday I will throw her a party and invite all of these people. Bella I will make you happy for all your selfless acts. I promise you this.

She smiled at me and turned to give another apple away. This was to a small child playing in the street

"Aunty Bella" The child screamed

"Angela where's Ben? Why don't you go play with him?" She hugged the girl goodbye and hugged me for some reason.

"Bye Aunty Bellie welly!" She ran off to a child named Ben and started playing _"Ring a ring a roses" _

" Edward? Don't you recognise your cousin Angela?"

"Oh yes I remember!" I mumbled and blushed how could I forget my Aunt Lauren's child.

"Shall we head over to a small field?"

"Why yes. Lets stop by the house to get a blanket. We wouldn't want you to dirty your dress" I offered her my arm again and she again took it.

I turned to see my mother and father behind me. My mother was clapping delightedly and my father winked before turning and hugging my mother.

* * *

**Wehhhey I did it! Did you like it? I wanted Edward to fall in love with her more so I made her out as someone who helps the less fortunate please review and tell me all about your thoughts and feelings towards this chapter and the story in general. I would like to know if you think I am doing the characters justice and if I am portraying them in a good way**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer - **__** I just wanted to say that I do not own twilight that goes to the wonderful Miss. Meyer. **_

_**I am so haapy for all you guys who review my story constantly. I open my emails to find a bunch of reviews, story alerts, favourtie storys and even author alerts. To all you wonderful people who read my story just wanted to let you know. If you deicde to review it please feel free to ask questions, critisize and even tell me what you want me to write as a new fanfiction or just for part of an exisiting one. You can never get what the people want to read untill you have heard it from them themseleves. x x x :0)**_

* * *

_BPOV_

"We'll just get a blanket we don't want to dirty your dress" He was so sweet and kind and funny

"Ha ha" I muttered and he chuckled.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" He looked me in the eyes his beautiful eyes! Oh my!

"Of course you may Edward. You don't have to ask to ask something" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"So, I was wondering if, well um if..." He was nervous awww.

"Spit it our Edward" I joked and he sighed.

"Well if you'd like to tell me what you are thinking" He spoke all too quickly and I knew that he didn't want to ask this.

"Ah well, just wondering when you are going to get over your nervousness and tell me the truth." We had reached a little meadow and I gasped. It was by the stream I had fallen into.

"Edward! Its beautiful" I breathed. He grinned at me and set the blanket down by the water. I hesitated. I was quite afraid of this water now. It was ever since I had fallen in as a child.

"Don't worry Bella" He noticed my hesitation

"I'd jump in to save you any day" He smiled and I laughed. He ran over to me and took my hand before I could object. He pulled me down towards the blanket and I smiled at him. Today was the day I truly and completely gave my heart over to Edward Masen.

He looked at me curiously.

"Bella what's wrong?" I blushed bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh nothing Edward." I smiled and he knew I was lying.

"Oh Bella please tell me."

"Okay. Well I was just thinking today was the day... don't be mad. It may not be this way for you but is sure is for me. I fully fell in love with you" He smiled a wide smile. It was crooked and the best smile I had ever seen

"Bella I love you too" I smiled. Edward really was the one. I knew it.

"Bella, what I was going to ask you earlier was this, Will you be my date to my mothers ball?" He swallowed.

"Hmm... Would I be your date to the ball your mothers throwing? I just declared my undying love for you and your questioning whether or not I will be your date? Of course you silly silly man!" His answering smile was dazzling.

"Bella you've made me and my parents for that matter the happiest people alive!" I gazed at him.

"Edward are you parents joining us today? I wouldn't mind" I asked him and he smiled

"Oh no sorry although they have been following us today to see how it was going."

"Is that why they are settling down over there?" I asked and he nodded

"Mr and Mrs Masen!" I called.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked and Edward smiled.

"I didn't think you'd want them intruding the moment" He told me truthfully.

"Ah Edward when will you ever learn I am not what I seem and your parents are lovely people why not have the company. We can tell them the news."

"Ah yes! Here they come" I smiled and so did he. His parents walked over to us and set down their own blanket.

"Hello dear. Thank you for inviting us over to you. How has your day been?" Elizabeth asked and I smiled warmly at her.

"Just wonderful! Edward has been quite the gentleman" His mother beamed at this and Edward spoke

"Mother it was wonderful as Bella has said. She does so much for the townspeople. She helps the Newtons by teaching them to read and write. Mrs. Newton is pregnant again and to help her pass the time Bella taught her to sow and gave her family some books. She is friends with Eric. He doesn't have a home because his parents died and he doesn't eat much which is sad. Everyone treats him badly in town. I made friends with him but Bella has always been there for him and she feeds him along with the rest of the Cullens. They are delightful and treat him with such a kindness that they are completely selfless." His mother was beaming at me as he spoke and his father was smiling.

"It seems you do an awful lot for the townspeople Isabella" Edwards father Edward stated. This was confusing with two Edwards but I knew which was which and he smiled at me again.

"Why yes Mr. Masen. I believe life is all about giving and helping the less fortunate of the world. What is there to live for if we cannot help those in dire need. Eric helped me when no one else would. I was near here and I had fallen in the river. I was around six. He was about thirteen at the time. I was drowning and the townspeople were watching. Nobody would help. Eric was passing through town and he saw the people gathered. He asked what was wrong and someone told him I was drowning. He ran to the front of the crowds and told them all they were cowards and they didn't care if I died. He jumped in after me and saved me. He dragged me out of the water and carried me back to Carlisle and Esme who thanked him and ever since we have been friends" They looked shocked and I continued.

"Its kindness like that, that can't be repaid" I smiled and Elizabeth spoke

"I agree Isabella."

Mr Masen smiled apologetically at me and talked to me.

"Now Isabella, Edward is there a reason you called us over here?" I smiled and Edward answered

"Why yes in fact. Mother,father Isabella and I have just officially declared our love for one another" They smiled wide smiles. I had never seen such huge smiles and I blushed

"That's Wonderful!" My father replied happily.

"And I have agreed to be his date to the ball" I stated smiling and Mrs. Masen grinned.

"Oh Isabella, Edward. This is marvellous just marvellous" She watched and gave Edward a knowing look as I snuggled into his arms and finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclamier - **__** I do not own twilght unfortunatley. However I am here to create a good story for you.**_

_**Thanks to all you people who reviewed the last chapter and thought it was good. Well this one is two months later. It is the dance. :0) I hope you like it 'cause we all know whats coming. It will be in EPOV but I will go back after the next chapter and do it from BPOV :0) I basically wanted to give you something to read and hopefully made it emotional. Next EPOV of the ball :0)**_

* * *

_EPOV - 2 MONTHS LATER_

Tonight is the night I thought as I slipped into my tuxedo. My mother made me get out the tux I wore to my birthday last year saying it brought us good luck. I looked at my appearance in the mirror and deemed myself presentable. There was a short rap at the door and a nervous cough before my father gruffly called

"Edward" I sighed and pulled open the door. My mother and father looked graceful, elegant even in their evening wear. My father in a simple tux and my mother in a shocking gold gown that shimmered like stars. It reached her ankles and you could just see some gold high heels peeping out from underneath the dress. My mother looked beautiful.

"Mother you look beautiful" She looked at me and smiled."And father? You look very dashing" He grinned sheepishly before he and my mother sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Edward there is a reason we're here" My mother said and she gave me a sincere look.

"What is it mother? Is something wrong?" God if anything happened to any of them I don't know what i'd do.

"Oh no Edward no! We just wanted to see the ring you picked out for Isabella" I smiled and ran over to my nightstand. I took a small velvet black box off it and gave it to my mother. She opened it and gushed.

"Edward she'll love it but..." She cleared her throat nervously before taking her own ring and placing it where Isabellas ring should be.

"I want her to have this, we want her to have it" I was shocked my mother was giving me her wedding ring to give to Isabella. She couldn't do this.

"Mother you can't its your ring its..." My father cut me off and my mother smiled.

"Edward, son this ring has been with your mother for over 18 years now and we decided that we wanted to give you both something to remember us by when we are not there anymore." My father smiled at me and a lone tear slid down my cheek.

"Edward, honey, just because I am not wearing the same ring your father gave me over 18 years ago, It doesn't mean I don't love him. Of course I love him how could I not." I nodded and smiled wiping the tears from my cheeks

"Yes of course mother, father I'm sorry" I smiled and she patted my knee

"I know how you feel Edward and the way you look at Isabella..."

"Yes?"

"Well its like you want nothing more than to be with him and when your not you think about her constantly and you well you feel that you have to protect her and she's everything to you. If you lost her you'd die" My fatehr nodded and smiled

"I felt the same way about your mother and still do" I turned my back as they kissed I felt it was a private moment. A romantic guesture as such should not be spied upon.

"Mother? Mother?" I turned around and she nodded

"I heard the bell,the guests are arriving" She and my father nodded and left me to finish my bow tie. I heard the sweet sound of music and voices begin to fill the room. One voice stood out above the rest. It was small, shy and calm.

_"Where's Edward?"_


End file.
